Le venin attractif I Sous l'oeil du serpent
by Maliviia
Summary: Un amour naissant entre Harry et Cedric au moment du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Ceci est la première partie de ma fanfiction Le venin attractif qui se composera de trois OS. NEW : Le deuxième OS est disponible passez par mon profile


Bonjour, voilà un Os sur Cedric et Harry. C'est la première partie de ma fanfiction intitulée : Le venin attractif.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme preuves, si cela m'appartenait, il y'aurait un maximum de Yaoi et Ron ne finirait pas avec Hermione. Oh aller ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne le saviez pas ? Le film est sorti, je pense que maintenant tout le monde est au courant.

Résumé : Un amour naissant entre Harry et Cedric au moment du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Ceci est la première partie de ma fanfiction « Le venin attractif » qui se composera de trois OS.

Rating : T (juste à cause du Yaoi, sinon il n'y a aucun danger)

Titre : I-Sous l'oeil du Serpent.

Avertissement : Il est possible qu'une fanfiction ayant les mêmes lignes principales existe. Je n'ai pas lu cette histoire et je ne compte pas le faire de façon à pouvoir terminer la mienne. Il ne s'agit pas de plagia. Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui pourraient s'en offusquer et je suis prête à en discuter avec l'auteur de la fanfiction concernée.

Bonne lecture quand même.

Chapitre 1

Harry était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Plongé dans ses pensées il regardait la cheminée. Il se demandait vraiment comment il ferait pour la deuxième épreuve. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait l'œuf, un cri strident s'en échappait. Les trois autres champions avaient-ils déjà découverts la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre afin de percer le secret ? Harry soupira de désespoir.

« Tu réfléchis à la deuxième épreuve c'est ça ? demanda Hermione qui était à côté de lui sur un canapé le nez fourré dans un livre.

- Oui. Je ne vois vraiment pas de solution.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! On finira bien par trouver l'encouragea Ron . En plus, tu as encore trois semaines pour y penser !

- Tu as raison. Je vais faire un tour décida le survivant.

- Mais Harry !

- Laisse le un peu respirer Hermione ! » le coupa Ronald.

La jeune fille eut une expression contrariée et se remit à lire son livre.

Le Gryffondor sortit de la salle commune et commença à arpenter les couloirs, sans but précis. Il tournait à l'angle d'un mur quand il heurta quelque chose violemment qui le fit tomber en arrière.

«Tiens Harry »

Un jeune homme lui souriait.

« Salut Cedric »

Le poufsouffle tandis sa main que le gryffondor prit sans hésitation.

« Désolé, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne t'ai pas vu venir s'excusa Cedric

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'aurais du faire plus attention.

- Alors où tu allais comme ça ? demanda le poufsouffle en souriant. »

«Il est tellement beau quand il sourit pensa le survivant »

«Je me baladais comme ça.

- Et bien dans ce cas là, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux m'accompagner dans les cuisines si tu veux. »

Le poufsouffle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Comment Harry pouvait-il résister à ce sublime sourire ? Il comprit pourquoi il avait tant de succès auprès des filles.

« D'accord »répondit- il assez content même si il ne le montrait pas.

Une fois dans les cuisines, ils discutèrent longtemps. Ils étaient assis sur une table en bois Harry les jambes pendantes, Cedric un genoux relevé sous sa main (qui servait elle-même d'appui à sa tête) et sa deuxième jambe se balançant dans le vide. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, de balais, de Poudlard, des élèves de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang... Au fur et à mesure de leurs discussion, Harry se rendit compte qu'il appréciait de plus en plus Cedric. Il était gentil, généreux, beau... Le cliché du parfait petit ami pensa le Gryffondor.

«Harry, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Cedric à l'adresse du garçon qui était plongé dans ses pensées

- Euh... oui désolé Cedric ». En effet, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà il ne l'écoutait plus omnibulé par sa beauté.

«J'avais plutôt l'impression que t'étais entrain de me regarder avec interêt là ! » rigola le poufsouffle. Harry détourna la tête et rougit.

« Au fait, pour la première épreuve Harry... » commença Cedric.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, le poufsouffle s'était déjà emparé de ces lèvres. Le survivant, d'abord surprit, écarquilla les yeux. Cependant quand il sentit que le garçon allait mettre fin au baiser, il lui répondit mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Les lèvres de Cedric étaient très douces. Quand Cedric s'écarta, il lui dit simplement :

«C'est ma façon de te remercier. On y va ?» proposa t' il en rougissant.

Harry descendit de la table et le suivit. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Le survivant ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait que pour Cedric ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, alors que lui aurait voulut que leurs relation aille plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Une fois les portes franchit, Cedric sourit à son nouvel ami avant de le laisser. Le brun avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, il ne savait plus où il était et encore moins quel jour il était.

« Harry ! s'exclama une voix féminine

Il se retourna très lentement et aperçu Hermione assise qu'il venait juste de dépasser. Le jeune se ressaisit.

«Merci de m'avoir garder une place. Il s'assit en face de son amie.

Pas de problème ! dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Si il y' en a un Ron ! lui rappela la sorcière. Mais bon dieu Harry, qu'à tu fais pendant trois heures ?

- Trois heures ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Tu étais tellement occupé à jouer aux échecs que tu ne t'en es pas aperçut Ron l'informa la sorcière sur un ton de reproche. Le garçon visé baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter !

- Désolé Hermione j'étais entrain de... » Harry s'arrêta. Deux options s'offraient à lui : absolument tout dire ou sautait un certain passage.

«Oui ? Tu étais entrain de ? l'encouragea Ron

- Discuter avec Cedric

- Cedric ? répéta le roux hébétait. Cedric Diggory ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autre Ron ? se moqua gentilement le sorcier

- C'est à dire qu'il n'a pas l'air très simpa.

- Tu lui en veux juste parce qu'il a gagné contre gryffondor au Quidditch l'année dernière lui fit remarquer le survivant

- Ba il y'a un peu de ça c'est vrai avoua Ronald, mais il a l'air prétentieux se défendit–il

- Il n'est pas du tout comme ça, il est très gentil.

- M'ouai dit son ami assez peu convaincu

- En tout cas tu dois drôlement l'aimer pour avoir discuter avec lui pendant trois heures ! remarqua Hermione.

- Ho ça oui ! répondit Harry en souriant pour lui même. Je peux te l'affirmer. »

Les trois amis continuèrent de manger en parlant d'autres choses et une fois bien rassasiés, ils montèrent se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, un certain gryffondor s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres après avoir prononcer le prénom « Cedric ».

_Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'histoire de la magie Harry reçut un mot._

_Harry, il faut vraiment se dépêcher de trouver une cavalière, sinon il ne restera plus que les moches !_

_Ron_

« Ha oui c'est vrai, le bal de Noël »pensa le sorcier. Cela lui avait complètement échappé. Il prit sa plume et écrivit à son ami qu'il s'y prendrait pendant l'interclasse qui suivait ce cours-ci.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal car il ne voulait danser qu'avec une personne, celle qui faisait battre son coeur à toute vitesse depuis hier. Mais comme c'était un des champions du Tournois, il n'avait pas le choix étant donné qu'il devait ouvrir le bal. « Maudite tradition » pensa t'il.

Dix minutes plus tard qui parurent des heures et des heures aux yeux de la classe entière, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le changement de cours. Ils avaient une petite dizaine de minutes pour faire leur demande. Harry se jetta sur une jolie serdaigle blonde qui déclina sa demande tandis que Ron invitait une pouffsoufle qui répondit par la négation. Ils en invitèrent au moins huit chacun, sans succès.

« Vous avez vu la manière dont vous vous y prenez aussi ?» leur fit remarquer Hermione désespéré.

C'est donc avec une mine abattu que les deux garçons suivirent les restes des cours de la journée essayèrent encore de se trouver des cavalières alors que les trois Gryffondors se dirigeaient dans leurs salle commune.

« A croire qu'elles nous fuit ! » s'exclama Ron désespéré.

Harry ne répondit rien trop désappointé.

« Hermione ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec l'un de nous deux au bal ? Ravale ta fierté un peu ! dit le roux.

- Ron, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je l'aurais fait si personne ne m'avait demandé avant que tu y penses expliqua la sorcière d'un ton ferme.

- Mais si on t'a vraiment demandé, pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire de qui c'est ? continua Ron qui ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.

Hermione rougit.

- Parce que je ne veux pas, voilà pourquoi ! »

Hermione marchait de plus en plus vite. Elle voulait semer Ron mais il la suivait de près en ne cessant de la harceler. Harry lui était assez loin d'eux car il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs dispute.

« Psss ! Harry ! »

Le concerné se retourna pour voir qui l'avait interpelé. Il n'y avait personne, mais il remarqua qu'une porte était entrouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il était seulement en face de celle- ci quand un bras saisit sa cravate et entraina le garçon dans la pièce.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Cedric » murmura Harry

Le poufsouffle lui sourit. Il ferma la porte et embrassa Harry au grand plaisirs de celui-ci. Après un temps assez long, ils mirent fin au baiser.

« Alors comme ça tu te cherches une cavalière ? lui demanda Cedric. C'est une Pouffsouffle qui me l'a raconté ajouta t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur du brun.

- Oui

- N'en prends pas une trop belle sinon il se pourrait bien que je devienne jaloux dit Cedric

- C'est la première fois que tu ne souris pas en disant quelque chose remarqua Harry.

- C'est parce que je suis très sérieux le prévint son amoureux.

- Et pourtant, il n'y pas de quoi être jaloux si j'en trouve une jolie. Le Gryffondor détourna les yeux. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi à ce que je sache » murmura t' il tristement.

Cedric le regarda comme si il était fou puis éclata de rire.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que tu en sois convaincu. Les baisers ne sont pas suffisant ? »

Harry se sentit d'un coup honteux.

- J'ai... j'ai cru qu'ils ne voulaient rien dire pour toi.

- Vraiment ? insista le sorcier étonné

- Oui.

Cedric approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura non sans rougir :

« Sache que je t'aime Harry »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Ils passèrent le reste de la fin d'après-midi tous les deux assis par terre, Harry dans les bras de son amoureux.

Toutefois, comme le Gryffondor savait que toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, il décida qu'il était plus que temps d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

C'est pourquoi il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant, lui déposa un dernier baiser et sortit.

En allant à la salle commune, il croisa Parvati. Il lui sourit plus heureux que jamais et allait continuer son chemin quand il se rappela son problème de cavalière.

« Salut Parvati commença Harry.

- Salut Harry ! lui répondit-elle contente qu'il lui adresse la parole.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? demanda t'il en priant le ciel pour qu'elle dise oui.

La gryffondor fut prise d'une crise de gloussements.

- C'est d'accord répondit elle après s'être calmé.

- Génial ! Par contre, tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore prise pour Ron ?

- Il y'a ma soeur Padma.

- Tu veux bien lui demander s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord. »

Les deux sorciers se laissèrent. Tout était parfait pour Harry décidément : Cedric, la cavalière qu'il avait tant recherché. Son sourire niais en était la preuve d'ailleurs.

Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu ? s'exclama cette fois Ron. Une fois arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame on c'est retourné et tu n'étais plus là !

- Euh je... hésita Harry. Il avait faillis avoir une crise cardiaque quand Ron l'avait sorti de ses pensées brutalement. J'étais entrain de faire des recherches à la bibliothèques pour la deuxième épreuve, des sorts qui pourraient mettre utile.

- Tu commences à réfléchir à la deuxième épreuve, c'est bien. l'encouragea Hermione

- Oui » mentit Harry avec beaucoup de honte.

Le reste de la semaine passa à toute vitesse, et le fameux jour du bal fit son apparition. La journée passa très vite. Le matin, les cadeaux furent échangés, l'après-midi, les batailles de boules de neige commencèrent et il fallut se préparer.

Harry rentra au château avec Ron (Hermione était déjà partit se préparer depuis longtemps) et alla tout droit dans le dortoir des garçons.

Il enfila sa tenue de soirée rapidement et attendit en bas Ron.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il remonta impatient.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Ron ? Ça va faire vingt minutes que je t'attends ! s'exclama le sorcier un peu agressif." Il appréhendait le moment où il faudrait danser car il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et avait peur d'être riddicule.

Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air affolé et se tourna vers lui :

« Regarde ma tenue, elle date de l'ancien temps ! Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça !

- Personne n'y fera attention Ron, aller viens ! Si je suis en retard Mac Gonagal va me tuer, aller Ron ! »

Il tira son ami jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui avait été décorées pour l'occasion. Les quatre grandes tables avaient étaient remplacées par des centaines de tables rondes, plus petites où douze personnes pouvaient s'assoir par table.

« Harry ! s'exclama une voix féminine

- Salut Pavarti

Elle était vraiment jolie comme ça pensa Harry alors qu'elle s'avançait.

- Ma sœur va bientôt arriver informa la jeune fille à Ron en le toisant.

Pavarti engagea joyeusement la conversation avec Harry sans prêtait attention à Ron. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de se demander où était Hermione et balayer en même temps la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus nombreuse à la recherche de son amoureux.

« Les champions venez vous réunir près de la porte, les autres vous pouvez entrer dans la grande salle" informa McGonagall.

Harry et Parvati dirent à plus tard à Ron et Padma qui les avaient rejoints un peu avant et allèrent à côté de la porte rejoindre les autres champions.

Harry détourna les yeux agacé de voir Cedric au bras de Cho Chang.

Le poufsouffle s'en aperçut et sourit.

« Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Cho Chang

Harry se demanda de qui voulait parler cette peste en se tournant dans la direction qu'elle regardait avec tant d'admiration. En haut des escaliers se tenait Hermione. Ses cheveux relevés et lisses lui affinaient le visage et sa belle robe bleu lui allait à merveille.

Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle alla rejoindre Victor Krum qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Elle lui sourit et accepta son bras.

«Mettez vous en file indienne par couple s'il vous plaît » pria le Professeur de métamorphose.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Les portes se rouvrirent et ils entrèrent sous les applaudissement de la foule qui les attendaient.

Hermione se fit beaucoup remarquer. Le fan club de Victor Krum était partagé entre deux pulsions : l'étrangler ou admirer sa transformation. Une fois, tous rentrés, ils s'assirent aux tables. Durant tout le repas, Parvati parla à Harry. Celui-ci cependant ne l'écoutait pas trop occupé à faire intérieurement une crise de jalousie à Cedric.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, un orchestre se leva et commenca à jouer.

« Harry, viens ! l'entraîna sa cavalière en lui prenant le bras.

- Quoi ? dit celui-ci surprit qui n'avait rien remarqué.

- Viens ! répéta t'elle avec plus d'inssistance.

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où les champions y étaient déjà.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit un signe à l'orchestre et il commença à jouer.

Harry ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il ne savait pas danser. Cependant, Parvati avait prit le contrôle ce qui le sauva. Il dû lui écraser deux trois fois les pieds en une danse ce qui donna une occasion aux serpentards de se moquer de lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, quelques couples entrèrent en piste ce qui lui sauva la mise. Après trois danses, il quitta Parvati pour aller au buffet. Elle était furieuse mais ça, il ne le vit pas...

Il pensait que si Cedric remarquait qu'il avait laissait sa cavalière, il le rejoindrait. Mais non.

Harry était de plus en plus jaloux. Il savait que son amoureux l'avait vu car il avait croisé son regard à plusieurs reprises et il ne le rejoignait toujours pas préférant danser. Le pouffsoufle se contentait de lui sourire.

Ron se posta à côté d'Harry. Il se servit une bière au beurre et en tendit une à son ami. Aucun mouvement. Le roux lui secoua l'épaule en attente d'une réaction. Rien. Son ami restait debout sans bouger un membre, en regardant toujours dans la même direction. Si il n'avait pas cligné des yeux, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été pétrifié. Le roux suivit la direction de ses yeux : Cho Chang et Cedric. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

« Tu es amoureux de Cho n'est ce pas Harry ? »

Aucune réponse. Cette fois-ci, il s'inquièta vraiment.

« Harry ? Harry ! » s'exclama t'il prit de panique.

Il claqua ses doigts devant les yeux de son ami.

« Hein ? se réveilla le garçon.

- Redescend sur terre ! Tu es si amoureux que ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'inquièta le gryffondor pensant que son ami avait découvert les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Cedric.

(Question idiote.)

- Et bien j'en sais rien moi.. Peut être parce que j'essaye de te parler depuis cinq minutes et que tu ne me réponds pas en la regardant fixement ?

- « La »? demanda le garçon surprit.

- Ba oui ! Cho Chang ! répondit Ron comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ha oui ! se reprit le garçon content que son secret ne soit pas percé.

- Non mais regarde moi cet imbécile ! » s'exclama Ron en désignant Victor et en tendant la bière au beurre à Harry qui cette fois la vit.

Un long discours péjoratif sans suivit. Harry ne lui répondait pas, Krum était le dernier de ses soucis. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Ron d'ailleurs. Il pouvait reprendre son activité car Ron fusillait Victor du regard.

Une musique de slow. Non, il n'oserait pas pensa Harry en souriant nerveusement. Si, il osa. Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de sa cavalière. S'en fut trop pour le gryffondor. Sans prévenir Ron, il s'en alla.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la volière et tapa dans le premier mur qui lui vînt.

Il était en colère, qu'elle pinbèche cette Cho !

Si le Gryffondor avait fait le même coup que Cedric à son ancien petit ami, il l'aurait tué pensa Harry en souriant.

« J'adore quand tu souris murmura à son oreille une voix timide.

Deux grands bras encerclèrent sa taille.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? demanda Harry avec reproche sans se retourner.

Cedric fronça les sourcils et le retourna.

- Je n'avais pas le choix Harry ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander de danser avec elle à toutes les danses, elle avait l'air si contente que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je reste avec elle un minimum !Tu es le seul que j'aime Harry. »

Le gryffondor le regardait. Quand son amoureux rougissait, il était capable de tout lui céder. Il était tellement mignon. Harry l'embrassa.

Le baiser était doux. Cedric rompit lentement le baiser.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Cedric » chuchota le survivant qui l'avait enlacé à son tour. Le poufsouffle le regarda tendrement. Il le fit reculer contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser. Harry répondit avec timidité. Son amoureux rompit le baiser et le regarda. D'un commun accord, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre...

Le lendemain, quand les deux amants se réveillèrent, ils se sourirent. Aucun regrets dans leurs regards, juste énormément d'amour. Harry n'en revenait pas de la douceur avec laquelle Cedric lui avait fait l'amour. En fait, pensait le Gryffondor, son petit ami était exactement l'opposé de son ancien amoureux. Même si il l'avait profondément aimé, un peu de douceur envers le gryffondor ne lui aurait pas fait de mal...

« Attrape la coupe Cedric qu'on en finisse ! ordonna Harry.

- Non toi, tu m'as sauvé, c'est ton droit. »

Les deux garçons étaient déjà entrain de se disputer depuis dix minutes. Les mois avaient passés et les champions étaient en plein milieu de la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi. Il s'agissait de se frayer un chemin à travers un labyrinthe et ses pièges jusqu'à la coupe qui se trouvait au milieu. Harry et Cedric s'étaient retrouvés à plus de la moitié du parcours et avaient continués ensemble. Ils avaient trouvé la coupe mais refusaient tous deux de la prendre.

« Tu en aurais fait autant ! Je ne veux pas de la gloire et de la fortune Cedric ! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on en finisse pour qu'on puisse se retrouver à nouveau seul dans un autre lieu que celui-ci pour que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras ! s'exclama Harry les joues rouges.

- Mais si je la prends, c'est comme si je te trahissais ! Non je ne peux pas Harry et moi aussi je veux vite te reprendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Les joues de Cedric prirent la même couleur que celle de son petit ami.

Un silence s'installa.

- Dans ce cas là, on la prend tous les deux décida Harry.

Cedric approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est la meilleur solution je crois.

- A trois, tu es prêt ? Un, deux, trois ! » s'écria Harry

Ils touchèrent ensemble le trophée qui les emmenèrent tous droits au cimetière dont Harry avait tant rêvé....Harry tomba violemment sur le sol. Cedric qui lui avait atterrit debout aida Harry à se lever.

« Où sommes nous ? demanda le poufsouffle. Je ne pense pas que ça devait se passer comme ça" dit il en regardant autour de lui.

Harry lui savait très bien que l'endroit ne présagé rien de bon.

« Harry ! s'exclama son amant avec un rire nerveux. Le trophée était un portoloin !

- Tom Elvis Jedusor » lut le survivant sur une tombe."

Aussitôt Le gryffondor réalisa son erreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de fuir. Un homme encapuchonné s'avança tenant quelque chose dans ses bras s'avançait près d'eux. La cicatrice d' Harry le brûla tellement qu'il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Harry ! s'écria Cedric en s' agroupissant vers lui.

- Fuis Cedric ! Laisse moi, fuis ! ordonna Harry

- Tue l'autre ! ordonna une voix provenant de ce que tenait l'homme au capuchon.

- Avada Kedevra ! »

Ce fut immédiat. Le poufsouffle tomba à côté de Harry mort.

« Cedric ! s'exclama Le gryffondor. Il était tellement triste qu'il en oublia la douleur.

L'homme laissa tomber son capuchon. Un sourire satisfait se lisait sur son visage.

« Ne perds pas de temps Queudver ! Fais le maintenant ! » ordonna la voix.

Au prénom de Queudver, Harry se retourna. Il voulut lui lancer le sort de mort mais l'homme l'avait déjà immobilisé.

Le rituel commença, et Voldemort revînt à la vie.

« Queudver ! dit le mage noir alors qu'il était entrain de se masser ses membres et de reprendre l'habitude de marcher. Ma baguette ! »

Le serviteur s'inclina en la le lui présentant.

« Maintenant parts ! ordonna séchèrent Voldemort.

- Bien maître. »

Le mangemort transplana.

« Harry cela faisait si longtemps ! commença le mage noir.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais manqué ironisa le survivant.

L'homme le regarda avec colère.

- Je pense que je peux te libérer maintenant » dit Voldemort en s'exécutant.

Après s'être fait libéré, le garçon alla courir jusqu'à son amoureux.

« Cedric... Il l'avait prit son amant dans ses bras laissant couler ses larmes sur lui.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer pour si peu, il est mignon certes mais quand même. »

Harry regarda avec haine le mage noir.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? demanda Harry.

Voldemort rigola.

« Pauvre idiot ! Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais le laisser vivre ? » Il apparut dangereusement en face de Harry. Leurs visage étaient très près.

« Tu m'appartiens Harry, tu es à moi que tu le veuilles où non. Je t'avais prévenu pourtant quand tu m'as quitté. »

Le mage noir l'embrassa violemment. Le survivant essaya de le repousser mais c'était peine perdu. Voldemort rompit le baiser.

« Lève toi ! » Harry ne bougea pas le regardant toujours avec haine.

« S'il te plaît Harry ne me force par à utiliser l'imperio. »

Harry ne bougea toujours pas.

« Bien s'impatienta Voldemort, Imperio ! »

Le gryffondor essaya de résister mais n'y arriva pas.

« Prends ta baguette ! »

Il s'exécuta toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège.

« Il faut que je te renvoie chez toi maintenant, j'aimerai beaucoup te garder mais je dois régler beaucoup de choses avant. Je te recontacterai.

- Et tu espères que je vienne vers toi ? demanda Harry

- En fait répondit le mage noir, tu viendras de toi même, parce que maintenant on est lié par un lien plus fort que l'amour Harry. Il sourit.

Il saisit le trophée à l'aide d'un sort et en lança un autre dessus.

- Tiens, touche le, il te renverra à Poudlard dit le sorcier en le lui tendant.

Harry se pencha sur le corps de Cedric, lui déposa son tout dernier baiser.

« Si il n'était pas mort je serais presque jaloux » dit sarcastiquement Voldemort.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un dernier regard noir et transplana.

« La haine que tu éprouves pour moi te fera revenir » déclara le mage noir satisfait de lui.

Voilà pour la première partie.

PS : Les reviews sont toujours le bienvenu. Pour celles un maximum péjoratives essayez d'argumenter s'il vous plaît ! Merci d'avance !

Maliviia


End file.
